twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Dollface
Dollface is a driver in the Twisted Metal series. She is the second driver of Darkside. Twisted Metal: Black "I was a bad girl one time...and now I'm gonna pay for what I did forever and ever and ever." Seven years before the story, Dollface was a recent college graduate, and worked for a mask maker named Mr. Creole as her first job. One day, she accidentally spilled coffee on some important paperwork. In a fit of rage, Mr. Creole locked Dollface inside a mask, nailing it onto her head and locking it with a special key so that she couldn't remove it. She soon went mad and was sent to Blackfield Asylum. Calypso visited her one day and convinced her to enter the Twisted Metal tournament with the promise of giving her the key to unlock her mask should she win. Ending: Dollface was presented with her key to unlock her mask; however, it was attached to a device which was holding open an iron maiden that Mr. Creole was placed inside. If she took the key, the device would be set off, and Creole would die. It didn't take long for Dollface to decide. She took the key, and with it, sealed Creole's fate. However, a little while later she decided that she no longer wanted the key; she preferred her doll face to the real one, reasoning that it "doesn't cry and it doesn't look scared and it will always be pretty even when im old and gray inside." She tossed away the key and returned to Darkside, setting off to become a dealer of vengeance to those who hurt others. Twisted Metal: Lost According to her Lost profile, it states that Dollface's mask is starting to go small on her growing head, even to a point where it's going to cause some moderate brain damage. Twisted Metal PS3 At E3 2010, new gameplay of the upcoming Twisted Metal for the PS3 was revealed featuring Dollface as a returning character. Whether she returns as the driver of Darkside remains to be seen. Also, during an interview with David Jaffe, he gave info on Dollface, Mr. Grimm, Preacher, and Sweet Tooth. Dollface's new story is that she is a model who is obsessed with her beauty. Trivia *According to the San Diego ComicCon 2010 Twisted Metal panel, Dollface's last name is Sparks. Whether or not she is, in Twisted Metal Black and its universe, the incarnation of Krista Sparks is still yet to be determined. *Despite her actions, Dollface has the anti-villain traits such as: not hurting the weak, nor does she believe in senseless killing, and is the only character in the game that believes being in the asylum would keep her from hurting anyone or anything, but would be considered the vengeful-villain when it comes to discrimination/abuse, most notably Mr.Creole. *She is Mr. Ash's replacement driver from Black-onward or until he shows up again. *Dollface's voice is that of a youthful teenage girl, when she clearly graduated from college but her exact age remains a mystery. *She is the only main female character in the upcoming Twisted Metal game. *Her mask is noticably diffrent from the one in Black. In the upcoming game the back part of her mask is missing. *In Twisted Metal Black, it seems her boss Mr. Creole is the one who created Sweet Tooth's mask as seen in a cutscene. Category:Drivers